Guessing Game
by TheRoyalRocks
Summary: My first attempt at a fic in a while. Comments and ideas please. I'll leave it up to you as to who you think I'm writing about...
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the kitchen table all alone. My bags were packed and had been placed by the door. I was ready to leave him but rather than disappear in to the night, I waited for him to arrive home. I wanted to tell him face to face for my own sake.  
After waiting patiently for his arrival home, the front door finally clicked shut. I got up from my seat and walked in to the hall where I saw him glance at the bags on the floor. He didn't make a comment, he just took off his coat and hung it on the peg by the door, before brushing past me and walking over to the bureau in the lounge to pour himself his regular after work alcoholic drink.  
I sighed.  
Watching him take a sip from his whiskey I had seen and had had enough.  
Picking up my bags I stood in the doorway to the lounge. This was it.  
"I'm leaving." I simply said.  
He drained his glass before placing it down on the side and turned and looked at me confused.  
"It's over. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." I sobbed standing in the doorway with my bags of my belongings in my hands ready to take with me, wherever it was I was heading. "I'll come back for the rest of my things."  
Turning away I reached the front door. I opened it for the last time before turning around as I was aware he had ventured in to the hallway. I thought he would say something, do something, but he just stared at me blankly as he leant up against the wall for support. There was no effort from him to try and persuade me to stay, or even apologise. It seemed he had no idea how hurt I was. He didn't understand the anguish, the pain, the trauma he had been putting me through these last few weeks.  
Without any further conversation left in me, I picked my belongings up and walked out of the door without looking back. How could I stay, why would I want to stay when I wasn't wanted it seemed.  
Reaching my car I put my bags in the car boot and drove down the road. I had no idea where I was heading. Where could I go? I had left my home, I had to, but where would I go next? Driving further away from the house the evening was fading I noticed between the tears that were descending my cheeks.  
Pulling over alongside the road I turned the engine off and began to cry. My hands wiped away the tears once again. I had to pull myself together if only to find somewhere to stay for the night. Checking my watch it was gone ten o clock, and subsequently starting the car once again, I made my way to the only place I could think of…


	2. Chapter 2

I soon arrived at my chosen destination and hesitantly stepped out of the car before surveying the building from afar. Behind the closed curtains there was a light shining brightly inside.  
After slowly walking towards the building, I gently knocked on the door, hoping there would be a response. I turned away from the door, embarrassed at the fact I was there, but hopeful this person would take pity on me.  
After a few moments the door opened.  
"Jill?" a concerned voice replied.  
I slowly spun around and looked at _him_ full in the face.  
"Jill, what's happened?" He could tell something was up from my tear stained face.  
"I, I've left him." I mumbled, trying to hold back the tears. "I didn't know where else to go, I'm sorry."  
Pausing for a moment he took in my words before he held the door open for me and I slowly walked inside where I noted the familiar surroundings.  
Closing the door behind me he spoke.  
"You know where to go." He referred to the lounge, where I duly entered and he followed behind. "Take a seat." He offered as he sat down on the sofa. I gingerly sat down beside him. It had been a while since I was sitting here last.  
I glanced at the paperwork on the coffee table that he had obviously been working on before I unexpectedly interrupted him.  
"Don't worry about that, it can keep." He reassured me. "Do you want to tell me what's happened?"  
I paused, composing myself. Where would I start?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over six months since I was sitting here last, with the man that was starring at me now, waiting for me to explain why it was I left him, why it was I was here now, and why I was expecting him to help me.  
Six months previously we were in love, and with every opportunity we had we spent time together behind certain people's backs, but one day that changed when the other man in my life was shot while attempting to defuse an argument.  
I was in casualty dealing with a difficult patient and he stepped in to help me, but rather than neutralising the situation he ended up taking the full impact of two bullets in to the chest.  
He had heard the commotion from my office and had come to investigate, but rather than walking away, he was wheeled away on a trolley to theatre where Mr Rose and Mike Banner began to save his life.  
Standing their helplessly behind the doors to theatre as they attempted to save him, _he_ came and put an arm around me. He had heard what had happened from Matron.  
"How is he?" he asked as he slid his arm around my shoulder.  
"Please don't touch me." I shrugged, moving away from him. "We can't do this anymore."  
I remember him looking at me in disarray because that was the last thing I said to him before I focussed my attentions back on to the man that was laying their, wondering if he would pull through, and if he did I had decided in my mind that I would always be there for him from then on.  
Thankfully he pulled through and over the coming weeks I was there to nurse him back to health, however a few months down the line he changed for the worse.  
While I did my best to help him he began drinking. Drinking heavily and pushing me away. His way of dealing with the aftermath it seemed but it didn't help either of us. While he continued to drink and push me away, I couldn't get close to him and help him. He didn't want my help and no matter how much I tried there came a point where I had enough myself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where do I start?" I half-heartedly laughed. "I've been putting on a brave face these last few months. I haven't been happy, I've been living with a man that has brushed me aside, rejected my help while he recovered… and then abused me."  
"Jill? I don't understand. I assumed you were getting on fine."  
"Rather than accept my help after the shooting, he turned to alcohol. He pushed me away at every opportunity. I was fighting a losing battle. The wakeup call came when I came home from work a few days ago to find him already there. He was blind drunk. I challenged him, trying to make him see the drink wasn't helping, but during the blazing row he raised his hand to me…" I trailed off.  
"My god. I had no idea."  
I continued to explain how this had occurred over the past few months, how after he had raised his hand to me was the final straw and I had to leave. The fact was we were falling out of love weeks ago before I realised he had been drinking, but with nowhere else to go I was stuck there. You see my house was actually his house after we moved in together so it was difficult to leave.  
"Have you brought anything with you? And what about the children?"  
"I have some bags in the car, just a few bits for now until I decide what I'm doing next. The children are staying at the child minders, I had pre warned her. I mean I have nowhere to go now. It's his house. What a mess."  
"Well you can stay here tonight."  
"And after how I treated you I'd totally understand if you don't want to help me."  
"Of course I will help you Jill. I loved you once, I, guess if I'm honest I still do." He revealed before changing the subject. "Anyway give me your keys I'll go and get your bags." He got up and waited for me to hand over my keys which I retrieved from my handbag.  
"Thank you." I whispered as I put the keys in his hands.  
I got up and scanned the room. Nothing had changed. Picking up a photo of him from way back when I smiled. The stories he had told me about this photo. Stories I was used to hearing, stories I had missed hearing.  
"You're bags are in my room."  
I placed the photo back down and looked at him alarmed.  
"You always liked that photo." He smiled. I too smiled back. "I'll go and make the spare bed up, you can take my room tonight." He offered, handing me back my car keys.  
"You're so kind." I cried.  
"Hey come on." He soothed, pausing for a moment before eventually putting his arms around me and holding me. Holding me how he used to hold me. "Why don't you go upstairs and get yourself to bed. You're tired and you could do with the rest."  
We broke away from the embrace.  
"I'll see you in the morning."  
"Night." I smiled at him before heading upstairs.  
Closing the door to the bedroom we once shared I flopped down on the edge of the bed. My hands supported my head as I sat there and thought. Had I done the right thing in leaving him? Leaving the only home I had and expecting to get help from this man right here.


	5. Chapter 5

**NB - We now go back in time two years from when the current chapters are set. Eventually two years earlier will link to the current day, so keep reading and let me know what you think...**

Two years earlier:  
Two years ago we buried Gordon, my then husband, who had been fatally stabbed while he worked at The Royal. The church opposite our house, and coincidentally where we had got married, was standing room only. Faces past and present were in attendance to say farewell to my husband, and show their support for me and the children. People I was glad to see but I secretly wished they weren't here saying goodbye to Gordon. I wished it wasn't Gordon's funeral. I wished it was no one's funeral, but I couldn't change things now.  
Mike Banner had been drafted back in to act as cover to help Ralph Ellis and was in attendance. Ken had ventured up from down south, and was keeping the guests amused with stories about my husband, and then there was other well known faces including Adam Carnegie.  
The wake took place at The Crown, our local. I remember standing with the children, thanking everyone for coming as they came over to us and spoke. Patients, family and staff all taking it in turns to come and speak to us. Matron was by my side as I received words of comfort from everybody. Words I wasn't really taking in. You'll be fine… It gets easier… He was a good man…  
"I need some air." I whispered to Matron. "Please can you keep an eye on the children."  
"Of course my dear." She replied as she took the children away to get some food.  
I slipped outside of the hotel, grateful of some fresh air. So many kind people but I needed some time alone.  
I walked down the steps and inhaled heavily.  
"You ok?" a familiar voice asked me.  
I turned around and standing in the doorway I had just exited was Adam Carnegie, holding a glass of whiskey, obviously doing the same as me.  
"Poignant service." he replied, before draining his glass and placing it down on a table on his way over to me. "I hope you don't mind but I just needed some air."  
"Yes, yes it was." I wiped away a tear with a hand.  
"Here take this." He offered, fishing in his jacket pocket and handing me a handkerchief.  
"Thank you." I said, as I dabbed at my tears. "You made it then?"  
"When Matron called me, I had to make it. I know Gordon and I had our differences but he was a good man, and I wanted to be here."  
I smiled at him. Adam was always very generous with his comments.  
We made general chit chat over the next few minutes, but soon he had to leave. Checking his watch, it was time for him to go.  
"Look, it's been brief but I have a taxi waiting to take me to the station. I'm sorry."  
"No it's fine I understand. I'm just grateful you made it."  
He delved in to his jacket pocket and took out his wallet.  
"Here's my card if you need anything." He handed me a business card with his current details on. "And take this, treat the children to something." He thrust a note in to my hand.  
"Adam I can't" I protested.  
"Take it." He said firmly but kindly. "Take care." He said to me, leaning forward and placing his arms securely around me while giving me a peck on the cheek. I placed my arms around him briefly before he pulled away from the embrace.  
Feeling the tears descend my cheeks I watched him as he walked away down the road to his taxi. I stood frozen to the spot for a moment. I glanced down at his business card detailing his new position and where it was he now worked. If only he still worked at The Royal, it would have been a few years prior to the recent events and Gordon would still be here.  
Eventually moving from the spot I was fixed to I began to walk back towards the main door.  
Matron was there waiting for me.  
"I just came to see if you were ok, you were gone a while."  
"I'm fine." I replied, wiping away yet more tears.  
"Was that Mr Carnegie I saw leave?"  
"Er yeah, train to catch..."  
"I see. Let's get you inside m'dear. There are a few more people who would like to see you."  
"Do you mind if I take the children home, I just want to be with them now. If you could get them, we can slip away quietly?"  
Matron returned with Mike Banner.  
"Jill, I hope you weren't going to sneak off without saying goodbye?" Mike asked me as he put his arms around me.  
"Mike, I'm sorry but I need to go home." I replied.  
"Matron's told me. I have the camper across the road, I'll take you all home."

Pulling up outside the house and walking us to the front door, Mike asked if I wanted him to stay. I wanted to be alone with the children, but felt bad for not inviting him in after had taken his time to bring us home, so I asked him inside.  
"I'll stick the kettle on." He said as we got inside the house.  
"Thanks." I replied, as I held Jonathan in my arms. "I'll just go and put him down for a nap and settle the children."  
I came downstairs after settling the children to find a cup of tea poured and Mike sitting at the kitchen table. We reminisced over Gordon ad our time working together. I cried, I laughed, I remembered Gordon, all thanks to Mike.  
Finishing our drinks, Mike checked his watch.  
"I guess you'll want some time alone? Or I can stay for as long as you need, its up to you."  
"Without being rude Mike, do you mind if I spend the rest of the evening with the children?"  
"Of course not." He said, standing up. "You take care of yourself and the children. You know where we all are if you need us."  
"Thanks Mike." I replied, standing up and walking to the front door with him.  
"Take care." He told me, briefly hugging me and kissing my cheek goodbye. "Take as long as you need."  
"Bye Mike." I answered, as he walked down the path back to his campervan.  
Mike knew me, he was so kind, he understood me and had been a good confidant over time. He meant well and although I could have done with the company that evening, I needed to be brave. This was it. We were all alone now, just the four of us. I had to be brave for the children. Gordon had cruelly been taken from us, but I had to accept that he wouldn't be coming back. It pained me to think he wouldn't be coming back and that only made me feel worse.  
Sitting with the children on the sofa later that evening, my mind was working overdrive thinking about Gordon and how he should be sitting with us too. The house and the fact how would I cope with the mortgage on my own. Bringing up our son and his children, his children, although now legally mine, but they were his. Work, leaving us a doctor short. Our future, our plans all cut short.  
So many questions. Gordon would have had the answer to them all…


	6. Chapter 6 - First Impressions

**NB - Still 18 months earlier, this chapter is a few weeks after Gordon's funeral when Jill returns to work and she's in for a shock... **

A few weeks after the funeral I was ready to return to work. I'd had enough tea and sympathy to last a lifetime. It wouldn't bring Gordon back. With the children being looked after by the child minder I hesitantly made my way in to work. So many reminders of Gordon but I had to face them.  
Walking through reception and straight to my office I managed to avoid questions from Lizzie and gossip from patients in the waiting area. I opened my door and surveyed my desk. It wasn't how I remembered it. Things had been moved. The picture of Gordon and I on our wedding day had been removed. The photo of the children had also disappeared.  
Throwing my doctors bag and handbag down on the couch I surveyed what else had been moved and what other changes had been made during my absence. No one should have used this room, well maybe Mike but he knew me well enough to know how much those pictures meant.  
Suddenly the door opened and I looked up.  
"Can I help?" the tall, dark haired middle age man dressed in a sharp suit asked me. He must have been early forties.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" I snapped back.  
"Sorry, are you a patient? If it's Doctor Weatherill you're after she's on compassionate leave."  
"Is she?" I asked, not revealing who I was at this stage.  
"Erm yep. I'm Dr Richard Franklin this is my consulting room while she is away, so if you're not my patient, or hers would you mind leaving please? I'm sure the inane girl on reception will point you in the right direction of where you need to be." He smirked at me.  
I drew breath.  
"The inane girl on reception as you put it happens to be named Lizzie." I snarled.  
"Sorry, I'm sure Lizzie can point you in the right direction." He sarcastically replied, aiming his arm at the direction of the door, his way of hinting I should leave.  
"By the way I am Doctor Weatherill and know where I need to be, here as a matter of fact, so if you wouldn't mind I think you'll find this is my consulting room..." I said, walking towards the door and holding it open for the impolite man to leave. "Lizzie's on reception, I'm sure she can find you another consulting room, that's if she's up to the job."  
"But..." he protested as I ushered him out, slamming the door behind him and then sitting down at _my_ desk.  
What sort of man was he? I knew his type. Woman should be at home, warming slippers. I remember Gordon and I had a falling out over this once. Times had changed and the workplace as for women just as much as men.  
After taking a few moments to take in everything in, my thoughts were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door and an immediate entrance by Jean and Matron.  
"Jill, you're back. We didn't expect to see you just yet." Jean breezed.  
"Evidently by the looks of things. Who an earth is Richard Franklin?" I snapped at her.  
Matron closed the door and they both sat down.  
"He's a locum, covering your patients Jill." Matron sympathetically informed me.  
"But why wasn't I consulted?" I protested.  
"We had to do something, we had no idea when you would be back. The hospital cannot function with just two doctors." Jean retorted, but after sensing my disappointment tried to make light of the situation. "He's really rather good. He comes with recommendation from Mr Rose, who he worked with at Ashfordly. Once you meet him you'll see."  
"Hmm." I shrugged. I had met him and I didn't like what I had seen.  
"Jill, he is a hit with the patients. I've heard nothing but praise. Haven't we Jean?"  
"So are we supposed to share a room then?" I sarcastically retorted.  
"Well seeing as we didn't expect you back today and Dr Franklins patients are waiting he will finish his surgery here and maybe we could spend some time catching up and I will get Alun to sort out a room for him for this afternoon." Jean stood up. "If you'll excuse me I have a few calls to make, but drop by once you've settled in." she replied before leaving the room.  
"Sorry Jill, I hope you understand that we needed cover. That's not a reflection on you."  
Before I had chance to answer the door opened and in walked Richard.  
"Sorry but I have patients to see and nowhere to practice. Jean has said I can use this room. I'm due in theatre later so need to crack on."  
I sighed. Getting up and picking up my bags without saying a further word I shuffled to the door and made my way outside, leaving Matron.  
"Such a rude man." I said aloud.  
"Not me I hope." Mike Banner laughed. He was walking along the corridor towards me and had heard what I said.  
"Hello Mike." I replied, placing my bags down on the floor so I could give Mike a hug.  
"So good to see you." Mike enthused as he threw his arms around me. "Although I wasn't expecting to see you just yet." He said, concern in his voice as we broke away from the hug.  
"I thought it was time to come back although after bumping in to my cover I wish I hadn't."  
"Richard? Oh him, he's alright once you get to know him. Very conscientious, likes to do things by the book, but likes a joke, oh and divorced I believe."  
"Divorced? That figures." I muttered under my breath. "Well he didn't leave me impressed."  
"You obviously got off on the wrong foot." Mike reasoned with me, as he checked his watch. "I'll have to get on Jill, but I'll catch up with you properly later." It was relieving to see a familiar face again.  
This Richard chap might be a hit with other staff but he hadn't done much to convert me...yet.


	7. Chapter 7 Morning After The Night Before

**NB -Sorry it's been a few days been busy. This next chapter has been a bit of a rush and I'm not 100% sure I'm happy but hey! Any comments or ideas are greatly received.  
Please also note that I made a mistake in Chapter 3! Where it says that Mr Rose and Mike Banner began to save his life, I only meant Mr Rose... With the rush of writing I hadn't realised I had made this mistake.**

Present Day again.

I stirred from my sleep waking up in the familiar bed the following morning after not much sleep. I had evidentially fallen asleep on the bed, as I woke up in not the usual position, still wearing the clothes I was wearing the previous evening.  
Bright sunlight filtered through the curtains and lit the room. I had no idea of the time, so gently lifted myself from the bed and I made my way to the bathroom, noticing on my way across the landing that the door to the spare bedroom was ajar and the bed had been made. He was obviously awake but hadn't woken me.  
I quickly showered and pulled on some non work clothes and made my way downstairs. It was nearly half nine according to my watch. I had been due in to work over an hour ago. I guessed work was the least of my priorities however my patients came first and I had a full day ahead.  
Collecting the children and finding somewhere to live was my top priority so work would have to wait. I was in too much of a state to focus on giving any sort of treatment to anyone in fear of doing something wrong. Maybe it was for the best I stayed well away today so I could sort myself out.  
I had tossed and turned all night, wondering if I had done the right thing, but I had come to the conclusion that for mine and the children's sake I had. I was strong enough to cope without a man in my life. I had managed perfectly before I had met Gordon.  
I stepped in to the kitchen to see him dressed in his work attire, sitting at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee and some toast beside him, while he read the morning newspaper. Memories came flooding back. This used to be a regular occurrence, him sitting at the breakfast table the morning after the night before when I would stay over. How times had changed.  
"Morning." I eventually spoke after studying him for a few moments.  
"Morning. Did you sleep ok or is that a stupid question?" he asked, placing his newspaper down and focussing his attentions on to me. "Have a seat, I'll pour you a coffee."  
I sat down opposite him and watched him pour me a coffee.  
"I didn't sleep, I just kept going over everything." I sighed.  
"Sorry I didn't wake you I thought you could do with a lie in. I heard you pacing the floor most of the night." he replied, placing the coffee in front of me.  
"I should have been in work an hour ago." I stressed, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Although I really can't face it today." I said as an afterthought.  
"It's fine, I've already called in and told them that we wouldn't be in."  
"We." I questioned him. "We? Did Lizzie not ask you why you were calling or why I wasn't in?" I asked as I took a sip from my steaming cup.  
"I didn't give her chance to ask. I just said that we were both at a meeting and I would be in later, you maybe tomorrow, and could any non urgent cases of yours rebook." He reassured me. "Seems they can manage without us, but I'll have to get myself in later, one of us needs to."  
"I'm sorry for dragging you in to this."  
"You haven't dragged me in to this. I could have shut the door on you last night, but I care for you too much to have done that." He placed his hand on mine briefly, before hastily removing his hand.  
"Right well I guess I better have this and go and find somewhere to stay." I said, taking another sip form my drink.  
"You can stay here." He said out of the blue.  
I looked at him, placed my cup down again and paused. I couldn't refuse the offer as there were limited places I could go, but I felt I should refuse because of our past, the awkwardness it could bring, but after not much thought I decided that if he was offering then I'd take him up on the offer. I had no other choice.  
"There's the children as well, you know?" I spluttered.  
"I know. There's my room, and two spare rooms, and I can always kip on the sofa." He answered me. He spoke like he had thought everything out. I know I sure as hell hadn't.  
"Have you even thought about this?" I replied, exasperated.  
"Of course. Look you're more than welcome to stay here, all of you, for as long as you need."  
"But -"  
"No buts."  
"No, but what will he say?" I replied, a firmness in my voice.  
"He'll just think that it's one colleague helping another out, after all we have known each other quite some time now. It shouldn't matter, and anyway he has no rights over you, he doesn't own you, you can do what you want. If anything we should go to the police, and not to mention report him to the DHA."  
"He didn't mean to hit me, he was drunk. He needs help, help I can't give him. He's gone beyond help…"


	8. Chapter 8 - Getting To Know You

**_Thanks for the lovely comments. Would be great to put names to these comments rather than just 'guest' tho :) Hope you are enjoying and it would be great to hear what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapters. What are we thinking of Richard? I have written more to this fic but still adding bits in to it. Thanks. T_R_R x  
_**

23 months earlier  
**One week after Richard's arrival.**

"What a day." I sighed, as I walked up the corridor with Richard after a busy day.  
"You're telling me." he laughed. "I could murder a pint, what about you?"  
"Oh erm, I should really get back to the children…" I replied, not wanting to socialise with the man that only a week earlier had spoken to me the way he had.  
"Just one Jill, I'm paying, come on. My way of making it up to you after our first meeting."  
"One drink then." I relented. After all if this was his way of an apology I had to grasp it.  
We made our way to The Crown and Richard got the drinks in, before we began chatting, our first proper chat which didn't involve work, which was for the best, that way we were equal and he couldn't act like I was inferior.  
"So how are you finding The Royal?" I eventually asked. Knowing him it probably wasn't big enough, busy enough or advanced enough but I asked all the same.  
"Well its smaller and slower paced than I'm used to. The equipment is old and could do with being upgraded, but otherwise, yes it's not bad."  
I smiled to myself.  
"But it's a different sort of challenge but I'm relishing my time here but guess it will come to an end at some point now you are back."  
"Well as a partner here, and seeing how well you've got on, I will be putting in a good word for you. I'd like you to stay, and I'm sure the patients would too. The Royal needs you."  
"What about Mike and Ralph?"  
"There's plenty of room for you all."  
"Thanks. Look I'm sorry about last week and how I acted. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"No it's fine. I guess I was just annoyed I hadn't been notified, and what with everything... look no hard feelings, hey?" I outstretched my hand for him to shake.  
"No hard feelings." he replied, firmly shaking my hand.  
The conversation flowed. I filled in the gaps of information he wanted answers to.  
"So what can you tell me about you?" I finally asked, sensing I had already divulged enough about my private life. He knew every detail from how Gordon and I first met to the day Gordon died.  
"I am 42, divorced. I was married for 10 years until my wife and I grew apart. I have been on my own the past three years. I've worked at Ashfordly, Leeds and I was in the army medical core before until I was discharged after five years' service. I own a lotus, I have a house in Scarborough, and a flat in York. I have a daughter whom I do not see thanks to her mother. I'm trying to find the right woman again but I haven't had much luck and then I started at The Royal and maybe my luck will change." He told me, holding my gaze.  
I blushed. I had heard his comment but I didn't think I was the woman he was looking for. I had the children to think about first and foremost, and he couldn't replace Gordon. Gordon had only been buried only a few weeks previously. I ignored his comment, changing the subject.  
"Another drink?" I asked, fishing around in my handbag for my purse.  
"I thought you were only having one?"  
"So did I but you brought the last round. I still have half an hour before the children will be home. Same again?" I asked, leaving the table, embarrassed slightly. Maybe I was over thinking his comment.  
Half an hour later and another drink consumed I checked my watch. I had to get home for the children who would be back from the childminders.  
"Sorry but I need to head off." I said, standing up and retrieving my handbag from under the table.  
"Well tonight's been enlightening. I'm glad I've got to know you more." Richard smiled at me.  
"If I'm honest after our first encounter I thought you were a pompous idiot." I truthfully said, grinning.  
"Yes, I think I did act like one, but hopefully your perceptions of me have changed for the better."  
"Yes, yes they have." I smiled at him. "Goodnight Richard." I concluded this impromptu meeting before leaving the hotel and making my way home, thinking only about the comment he made. _Maybe his luck would change. Maybe mine would too._


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Chapter Begins

**Sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think x**

After spending more and more time with Richard, five months from our first drink, he invited me out for dinner one evening. It wasn't a planned date, but it ended up as one. We had been working closely over the months that followed his arrival and we seemed to be getting closer each day.  
What was to come next wasn't planned. I still missed Gordon but I seemed to have found someone similar to Gordon, someone who cared, someone who was enthusiastic about work, well liked and respected, just like Gordon.  
With the children in bed and the baby sitter at the house, Richard picked me up. He drove us to the new Italian in town where we enjoyed a meal and a few glasses of wine before he drove me back home again. He was charming and thoughtful throughout the evening, putting me at ease seeing as I felt a sense of guilt being out, but I felt happy, I could laugh and enjoy myself finally. I hadn't been able to enjoy life since Gordon's death, but this evening out had released me from myself.  
Pulling up outside my house at eleven he turned the cars engine off.  
"Well tonight was great." He broke the silence as we sat in the car underneath the moonlit sky.  
"Yes, I really enjoyed it. Thank you." I replied, taking my seatbelt off and turning to face him.  
"No thank you." He smiled at me. "You've been great company. Maybe we can do it again soon?"  
"Sure but next time I insist on paying half the bill." I sniggered.  
"Nonsense. I'm inviting you out again so it's only fair I take care of the bill."  
"I better get inside, its late and the baby sitter is waiting for me." I told him as I checked my watch.  
"Goodnight Jill. It's been great. See you in the morning." Richard leant forward and kissed me on the cheek.  
Pausing after he moved away I moved towards him and our lips connected. Briefly kissing, I pulled away moments after the kiss had begun.  
"Goodnight Richard." I concluded, smiling at him as I got out of the car and made my way inside.  
Closing the door behind me I leant up against the door. I'd enjoyed the evening, his company, but was I ready to commit to another man so soon after Gordon? We had worked closely for a while, got on, had a laugh, he had made me feel good about myself again but all I could think about was Gordon. Would he approve?  
I remember going in to work the next day and tried my best to avoid him not because I didn't want him to revisit the previous evening's events but because I felt guilty. Guilty for enjoying myself with another man.  
I was in reception on my way out to grab something to eat when I spotted Matron. I invited her out to lunch to explain what had occurred and whether she thought I should go out with him again. She had been a tower of strength for me after Gordon had died and I felt her opinion was valid. After many tears over Gordon and reassuring words from Matron I decided that he would want me to be happy, and so, when later that day as I was leaving the hospital, he asked if he could take me out again on the Friday. I said yes.

* * *

Quite a few dinner dates and months later I invited Richard over for the evening. I invited him over with the intention he would stay over.  
I'd cooked a meal, we'd eaten, we had sat and chatted drunkenly on the sofa, we had consumed a bottle of wine and had nearly finished a second when he kissed me, kissed me with intent. I of course responded, passionately kissing him back. I was drunk but I knew what I was doing.  
"I've had far too much to drive." I remembered him saying as we broke away, breathless from the kiss.  
"I was hoping you'd stay regardless of how much you had drunk." I told him.  
"Are you sure you're ready?" he stuttered, taking my hands. "I mean, is it too soon after, well you know, I can wait." He fumbled with his words. For once he was embarrassed.  
I brazenly stood up, took his hand and made him follow me upstairs to my bed. Opening the bedroom door we both tumbled on to the bed. The bed I had once shared with Gordon was now being shared with Richard.  
Waking up the next morning and seeing Richard asleep beside me, I quietly got out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown. I surveyed the evidence of clothes scattered on the floor before opening the curtains. Richard stirred.  
"Morning." He croaked, sitting up in bed, yawning. His taught muscular chest on display. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, you?" I asked him, as I sat down on the bed beside him.  
"Mmm I'm good. Listen, you don't have any regrets over last night?" he asked.  
"None." I smiled at him. "Why don't you get yourself up, I'll wake the children and we can have breakfast together."  
"You sure they will be ok with me being here?"  
"They know you. They'll be fine. We can take them to school then go in to work together and I can show you off."  
"Miss Weatherill!"  
"Bathroom's across the landing. I'll see you downstairs." I said kissing him and making my way to get the children up.  
I sat at the table with the children when Richard emerged in the kitchen. I recall the children curiously looking at him while he sat down with them and poured himself a coffee.  
I gently explained that he had stayed over and asked if they would be ok with him staying over again.  
After a few questions from them and words of reassurance from me and Richard that he wasn't replacing Gordon they accepted the new arrangement. Richard was welcome in their house and they were ok with _us_ which is all I wanted.


End file.
